Harmless Love Ort Treachery?
by rose bennet
Summary: A story about the impossible. All HermioneHarry shippers might not like this one! Tehe! Please read and review. This si my first fic so please can you tell me whether to carry on or not!


**Chapter One**

She awoke with a start. Around her, everything lay still. Nothing stirred. Her delicate hands were gripping the mattress tightly, drenched with sweat. Her chest rose and fell rapidly. Dried Tears lingered on her otherwise smooth, rosy cheeks. It was Christmas. Her white night dress hung limply over her perfect body. The moonlight poured into the room and onto her trunk, which lay open at the opposite wall of the stone-built room. The drapes of the four-poster bed hung elegantly from the towering mahogany frame. She arose from the white as white bed covers. But why had she awoken? Not a sound emerged from the windless night, apart from the distant crackling of the common room fire. Deciding she could not go back to sleep, she tip-toed effortlessly down the worn spiral staircase. The common room was dimly lit. A single book entitled: 'Advanced Potion Making Volume 5' lay on a table in the back corner. She had left it there the previous evening. Big armchairs and sofas littered the large, circular room. A single armchair stood immediately in front of the fire...

Hermione placed herself on an old leather armchair, next to the table in the back corner of the room and began to read the book. Minutes passed... Then hours... So deep was Hermione's interest in the book, that she did not notice the hushed whimpers. Maybe only now, after the crackles of the fire had ceased to a stop, the room was quiet enough to hear them.

Steadily, she put the book down. Rose to her feet, and strode across the room, as she stepped around the front of the chair, time seemed to freeze...

PAGE 1

"It was cold in the other parts of the castle,"

Hermione stared, transfixed, at the boy who had just spoken. _But how? Or Why?_ Hermione realized that neither of these questions could be answered by just staring at him. However, she couldn't bring herself to speak. _How did he get here? _Hermione thought, reaching for her wand. But where was her wand?

"Don't worry, I haven't got mine," he said softly.

Tears were streaming steadily down his pale cheeks. His usually icy glare was reduced to a simple, pleading look. His robes were crumpled and ragged. His blonde hair looked bleached and windswept. What had happened to him?

"What …" Hermione faltered, as she had just plucked up enough courage to begin. "What are you doing here?"

He tilted his head enquiringly before turning away. He closed his beautiful grey eyes. His hair, ruffled and matted, stood on end as he ran his frail hand through it.

"I have done something stupid. _Really stupid_." And at this, he gave a stifled cry before giving way to choking tears. _Should he tell her? _

Fury was building rapidly insider her. Hermione could not control herself.

"How could you?" She shouted wildly. "You mean everything to me! I stopped him from hurting you for seven years Draco. SEVEN YEARS!"

Hermione collapsed heavily onto the floor. She was furious! At that moment of time, she could not think of anyone she hated more. She stood up and hit him. She hit him as hard as she could. She stormed out of the room and up the staircase to the dormitory.

PAGE 2

It wasn't long before she heard someone hurtling up the staircase and fall into the room. She hastily shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She sensed his slender body looming over her for minutes. Then she felt his weight on the end of her four poster bed.

"Honestly…I…" he paused. Tears still ran silently down his cheeks. "I didn't know. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I thought I was alone. I had… I had no clue that they were watching. I…"

Hermione held up her hand. "Come here," she said. "We can talk later."

Draco shifted up the bed. Towards the girl he longed to be with. He leant forward and kissed her cheek. He groaned softly as she undid the buttons of his robes. He gently began to lift the hem of her nightdress. She shivered slightly as she felt his hands gently brush her skin. She let her dress slip over her head. He stroked her delicate neck.

"How could you do this to me?" she murmured softly into his ear. She let her fingers run wild, hauling his robes from his body.

"No, how could you do this to me?" he purred. She giggled as she felt him inside her. He felt as if the moment could never end. The bliss was unimaginable.

Eventually, they both collapsed, side by side. Their heavy breathing the only sound for far in the silent night. Her mind was still buzzing as she drifted off to sleep.

PAGE 3


End file.
